Xynaynans
The Xynaynans are a species of noble, sentient, insect-like species, that are native to the galaxy of Elikaer, in which they are native to a collection of many planets there, each known for a obvious yet, distinctive feature for each planet, many examples include the planet Geargos, a planet well known for its constantly working, yet clean factories, and inexhaustable energy power plants, or the empire planet Emperos, where the Republic of the Masters lie. The Xynanans are a species that Thogurus and his companions encounter. History The Xynaynans started off as a strange, unintelligent, species of giant mosqitoe-like-scavengers that relied solely on instinct. One day, a group of them were hunting for prey, whenever something crashed straight into their planet, whenever they went to examine the crash, they all evolved from the alien bacteria that was in the ship. Slowly, the whole of their race evolved, to create one of the strongest empires known to the universe, but a peaceful empire that did not conquer others, as they found and created better technology, they were constantly attacked by the same species that crashed-landed on their planet, the species that was attacking them were a species that were on a conquest of the universe, and sought solely on destruction of all other intelligent beings in the universe. Although huge, the enemy species was not strong enough to combat the Xynaynans, who were technically the enemies own creations through evolution,so whenever the enemy was completely brought to extinction by the Xynaynans. The Xynaynans decided that they should spread out their species all over the galaxy, but made one rule for their colonization: if the planet they visited was inhabited by other intelligent beings, they would truce with the other species to share the planet or leave the planet alone. This rule worked fine for the first thousand years until an allied species decided that they no longer wanted the Xynaynans on their planet so they rebelled, the attack was unsuccessful, however, so the Xynaynans decided that in order to prevent further attacks, they needed two things: 1. A strong military of professionally trained soldiers, and 2. A strong peacefully government. These two things combined with a education system and free elections, made the Xynaynans a strong empire over the years. Their empire remained strong until one day, a power hungry ruler overthrew the Republic and took control as a tyrant. It has been this way ever since, but still the Xynaynans hope that someday a rebellion will occur, but fear still rules them Abilities and Traits The Xynaynans have many natural abilities and are not known for any specials powers like most beings in the universe,many of their natural abilites include,multi-terrian speed,including climbing,flight, etc. ,strong vice-like pinchers,and incredible jumping height,although they are not known for strength,they also have very hard shells that are resistant to most materials and extreme temperatures,there are few things that can peirce their shells,one of these things include a rare metal called Pogilite,and Weapons that are very powerful and thought to be non-existent (Thogu's Scythe forinstance).The other thing that can pierce their hide is heats that are only found in stars.They are also very peaceful and only attack to defend against invasions,or that was how it used to before their republic was overthrown,now with their new cruel ruler,they are being forced to invade and control every habitable planet in the universe. Social Structure The Xynaynans were very unreligious and had no beleifs beyond their studies in sciences and math,their civilization was spread out in the galaxy, and could easily travel to each and every planet through special ships that were created by them,their social structure is now a dictatorship,but before it was overthrown is was a very fair republic/democracy,they usual lived in cities and usual had clean energie sources,the Xynaynas were very high-tech and had very powerful weapons used for melee combat or distanced combat,their "heavy"infantry had very small weapons that could completely destroy a medium house,and they rarely used military vehicles. Known Xynaynans Keros